Free the Dutyer from prison
|imagedesc= Free this Dutyer at the Bandit Base. |image= Shag1.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline (Undocumented) |givenby= Petrenko |target= Prison key Shaggy Sergei (liberate) |reward= Forty-six enemy targets Otherwise - nothing. |cons= Player changes faction with the following relationship changes: Rank increase: +unknown Reputation increase: +unknown Relation increase: Military+1150 (hostile-neutral) Ecologists+200 Relation decrease: Mercenaries -500 Bandits -3500 (hostile) Monolith -5250 (hostile) *+1 skill point (v1.4007) |time= Indefinite }} is an undocumented, level-dependent storyline mission appearing in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *The mission is spawned and assigned to the player shortly after their initial return to the Dark Valley from Darkscape. *The mission may be safely ignored if the player so decides; see Main Mission Strategy for the consequential details. *Due to the fact that the player previously left the Dark Valley in haste, still affiliated to the Bandits' faction; this mission is designed to remove this status, return the player to membership of the Loners' faction and alienate the player from both the Bandits and the Monolithians. *The Prison key to the cell lies on the desk of the Bandits' Trader. Taking it in the DC version turns the bandits against you. Strategies Simple release *Orthodox play (v1.3003) would have the player take the Prison key; release Shaggy Sergei and fight their way out of the Bandit Base. *On talking to the target, he wishes the player: :..prior to teleporting off the gameboard out of harm's way. *Getting out of the Base is not difficult. The window above the jail basement has a opening to climb out of and the only notable threat in that direction is a somewhat idle Poker. *This particular strategy has the greatest chance of success. Rambo release *Attacking the Bandit Base with all guns blazing is not difficult but frequently results in the prisoner being executed before the player can reach him (v1.3003) Covert tactics *Sniper and silenced attacks are fruitless. *The first attack upon a Bandit member alienates the whole faction (and the Monolith faction) *Chatting with Borov, obtaining the code to his safe (2-9-5) and taking Borov's Documents alienates the whole faction (and the Monolith faction) *Chatting with Borov, obtaining the code to his safe (2-9-5) and eliminating him with a couple of cheap Petrol cans from the local trader, alienates the whole faction (and the Monolith faction) *Note that stealing the document only turns the Bandits hostile when the player leaves the base with them (1.4007) *In short, Borov's death turns them hostile, whether achieved openly or indirectly. *All of the above stratagems may well result in the death of the objective prisoner and leave the player with twenty enemies locally and another twenty-six more heavily armed foes at the Monolith Base later on. Conclusions *If the player is desperate to have a 'clean slate' then concluding any business at the Monolith Base and Lab X18 is much easier whilst still bandit-affiliated. There is no need for a further visit there afterwards if the lab has already been ransacked. Notes *There is no need to return to Petrenko after the mission for debriefing, just talking to Shaggy Sergei is sufficient to conclude it. Trivia *The mission is best ignored if you still want to be a bandit. *(1.4007) Successful liberation of Shaggy Sergei grants one skill point. *N.B. The skill point is not announced on the game screen as is typical, but added 'silently' to the skills module tally. Gallery FreeTheDutyer1.jpg|Mission briefing. FreeTheDutyer2.jpg|Detailed task information. FreeTheDutyer3.jpg|Objective location on mini map. FreeTheDutyer4.jpg|Player status before opening the jail door. FreeTheDutyer5.jpg|Player status after opening the jail door. Category:Main Mission Tasks